Destiny Star PreCure
Destiny Star PreCure (デスティニースタープリキュア/Desutinī Sutā Purikyua) is the 3rd fan series created and directed by Windra which place in the timeline has not been determined yet. It is a Japanese magical girl series centered around 5 girls, as they save the world from an ancient evil as well as live out their youth. The series’ themes are youth (and time to an extent), the earth/nature, cardinal directions as well as the Phoenician alphabet. Story Destiny Star PreCure Episodes "The wide world, the endless sky! Protected by the chosen youth! Destiny Star PreCure!" '(広い世界、無限の空！選ばれた若者によって保護されています！デスティニースタープリキュア！/Hiroi sekai, mugen no sora! Eraba reta wakamono ni yotte hogo sa rete imasu! Desutinī Sutā Purikyua!'') ''A long time ago, there had been '''four special girls possessing special powers and they used them to seal away an ancient evil. However, they were unable to seal it away completely and so, each generation four new girls got chosen to keep the seal. This tradition was lost over time since nothing really happened and so, humanity forgot about the girls and their powers getting handed down through the generations. But now, the ancient evil has broken free and so, the girls’ powers have too even though they have no idea where they came from. What is different this time though is that a fifth girl, Tsunashi Momo who has been unknowingly trained for this exact moment awakens first to lead the others and so they set out to live out their youth!'' Characters Pretty Cure Tsunashi Momo (十百) is cheery, kind, optimistic as well as very energetic. She believes that she should help anybody that needs it. She is very pure and sees the best in everybody and makes friends easily because of this. Despite this, if the situation requires it, she can be serious, which is for example when friends or family are threatened. Also, she tends to be more serious as her alter ego. Her alter ego is Cure Licht, with powers over light and stars, her theme colours are white and red and she is represented by the 22nd letter of the Phoenician alphabet, Taw. She also is the only Cure without a cardinal direction connected to her. Minamihara Natsuko (南原夏子) usually appears as lazy and tired all the time, often sleeping in class. She typically just says that it’s too much trouble, however she just says this as she fears getting too invested in it. She is a hardcore otaku, one of the few things she lost herself in, but hates admitting it. She also has a weakness for sweets, the only way to wake her up when she’s in a deep slumber as she will recognize them from the smell, which Kazuha exploits regularly. Especially proficient at metal work. She transforms into Cure Soul, who is fire and metal crafts themed and whose main theme colour is yellow. She is represented by Waw, the 6th letter of the Phoenician alphabet and her cardinal direction is the south. Kitamatsu Ruri (北松ルリ) seems to be a rude girl on first glance, never answering to anybody and only minding her own business, making her a lone wolf so to say. She likes swimming and spends most of her time either at a swimming pool or an aquarium, as she says this is her only place to let free, she is also considered one of the best swimmers and athletes at her school, one of the many rumors that go around about her. She's also said to be the child of a psychopath, or in other versions the child of a serial killer, however almost none of these rumors are true. In truth, Ruri is a mute and waits for others to approach her, as she doesn't see purpose in approaching them, as on the inside, she is quite judgemental towards strangers, however she actually falls in love or gains crushes quite easily. Her Cure form is Cure Seal, the Cure of water and fish (and other sea animals) with her theme colour being blue. After she joins their team, she forms a duo with Sumire (within the team, of course). Her corresponding Phoenician letter is the 14th, Nun, her cardinal direction is the north. Nishimura Sumire (西村スミレ) is the most studious of the team. She used to spend her breaks and free time with studying before she became a Cure. She still aims to get into her dream high school and college even after meeting Momo and the other Cures but tries to balance her studying with the time she wants to spend with her friends. She dislikes loud people since they disrupt her concentration, her speciality are computers and while she hides it, she excels at hacking. Since she used to spend a lot of time in her room, studying or working on her computer, her diet has been messed up, however she has been trying to fix that. Her other form is Cure Encode, the other water based, pink themed Cure. After joining the team, she forms a duo with the Cure that joined directly before her, Ruri. Her Phoenician letter is Mem, the 13th letter and her cardinal direction is west. Azumaki Kazuha (東木和葉) is a nature girl through and through. She loves nature and spending time outside, admiring flowers or trees, or just sitting in her favourite tree while watching her surroundings. She rarely wears shoes and has a favourite outfit she almost always wears, so she dislikes her school uniform. She used to skip school a lot but begins to attend more often to be able to meet her new friends. She is quite the trickster, loving to play pranks on various people or just annoying them. One of her frequent victims is Natsuko. It seems like she can talk to birds, as she regularly talks to a bird that has taken a liking to her and which she has named “Toriri”. She can transform into Cure Manticore, the Cure of earth and nature with a green colour scheme. She is represented by Heth, the 8th letter of the Phoenician alphabet and her cardinal direction is the east. Supporting Toriri (トリリ) is a bird that has taken a liking to Kazuha, who was the one who gave it its name. Apparently, it can communicate with her too, as it seems like Kazuha can talk to birds. Spends a lot of time in close proximity with the Cures. Technically, its name could be translated as “Trilly” as well. Tsunashi “Ten” Tetsuya (十テツヤ) is Momo’s older brother by two years. She lives with him since their parents are often out on travels for work purposes. Although he seems to be completely unaware, a lot of girls consider him handsome. He is extremely similar to his sister in the aspect that he is also very cheerful and pure, getting flustered and uncomfortable easily when it comes to romance. Kitamatsu Rio (北松リオ) is Ruri's twin sister. She is quite observative and likes "playing detective". As soon as Ruri becomes a Cure, she notices her change and begins to follow them and joins the Island Research Club. SECRET NIGHT '(シークレットナイト) is a famous idol duo appearing in the series. Natsuko is a big fan of theirs and can often be found silently flipping out over them. 'Sanada Fuyuka (真田ふゆか) is a second year at the island's high school. She used to live in the middle school dorms and always had and still has an eye out for Natsuko. She's the one that taught Natsuko her fighting style and Natsuko's actions are often inspired by her. Kuroba Kyōka (黒羽杏香) is a third year transfer student at South Cross High School. Not much is known about her yet. Hyuuga Aiku (陽向愛空) is a third year transfer student at South Cross High School in the same class as Kuroba Kyoka. Not much is known about her yet. Mae (まえ) is the fox spirit residing in the blade Natsuko finds that was once a Maiden. It sometimes posesses Natsuko and has a past that involves Monochrome... Monochrome Monochrome (モノクローム) is the ancient evil that had been sealed away by the four special girls. He has now broken free again, which also causes the girls' powers to awaken in the process. He wants to steal people's youth and make them old, making them feel like him and letting them suffer like himself. Appears to be immortal. Blanche (ブランシュ) is the daughter of Monochrome, working with him to accomplish his goal and a mage. It's not clear if she's immortal, but she is currently stuck as a little child, looking for a way to return her body to normal. When she does, she'll marry Black, who is currently working as her butler. Black (ブラック) works as Blanche's butler, always supporting her. He loves Blanche and wants to recover her normal body as quickly as possible. Alraune (アラーヌ) acts like a small child and is very playful. She says she's an alien, however it's just a lie that she made up. Despite her playful demeanor, she loves seeing others in pain and suffering, becoming extremly sardistic at times. Befriends Kazuha in secret, after she suffers from amnesia for a short time. Vino (ヴィーノ) is a mysterious individual working for Monochrome. Vino likes alcohol and is often seen drinking when not at work. Is blind but usually has no problems facing new situations and is very versatile. Memoria (メモリア) are the monsters summoned by stealing someone's time with a timestone. Items PreLead '(プリリード) - The transformation item used by the Cures. A phone-like device. In order to transform, they have to shout "PreCure, (Cure Name) Calling!". The Cure's '''weapons '''all vaguely resemble musical instruments. 'Star Sword Licht '(スターソードリヒト) - Licht's weapon, a sword she can duplicate so it can be dual-wielded. It resembles a flute. 'Soul Cross Bow '(ソウルクロスボウ) - Soul's weapon, a bow. It also kind of looks like a violin. 'Seal Tome '''(シールトム) '- Seal's weapon, a book filled with spells, seals and much more. Instead of her weapon directly resembling an instrument like the other cures' weapons, it summons wind chimes as its musical instrument. 'Encode Tablet (エンコードタブレット) '- Encode's weapon, a tablet that has multiple uses. Its musical theme is a piano, more specifically a piano app for smartphones or tablets. 'Manticore Scythe (マンティコアサイケ) '- Manticore's weapon, a big scythe, supposedly it resembles a harp. 'Timestone' (タイムストーン) - Used by members of Monochrome to steal other people's time, freezing them in place. Since there's a lot of energy stored in it, if it breaks it can have a serious effect on its user, like Alraune getting blasted away and subsequently suffering from amnesia. Locations 'South Cross Island' - The island the story takes place on. Seperated from the main land, it is only accesable by ferry. Known for having the four maidens of the legends supposedly living on it 'South Cross Middle School' - The middle school most of the Cures attend, next to the island's high school. The "Island Research Club", formed by the girls, can also be found there and it serves as a base for the PreCures. * '''Island Research Clubroom' - The PreCure's base (basically), where they usually hold "strategic meetings". The clubs' members currently are Momo, Natsuko, Ruri, Sumire and Kazuha (so the Cures) as well as Ruri's sister, Rio. 'South Cross High School '- The island's high school next to its middle school counterpart. Both Momo's older brother Tetsuya and Sanada Fuyuka attent this school. Trivia * Originally, Sumire's and Kazuha's places in the story were switched. This was changed for unknown reasons * In this series, the designs of the Cures were developed backwards, so starting with Manticore and the last design being Licht; Cure Seal being an exception as she was revealed last * This series has A LOT of references to other media, so be aware of that * This series's lead cures' colour theme is white instead of pink; still both Cure Seal and Cure Encode include pink in their cure outfits * This series uses letters as symbols, specifically letters from the Phoenician alphabet, a predecessor of the greek alphabet * Each Cure, with the exception of Tsunashi Momo has a cardinal direction in her last name, those being "Minami" for south, "Kita" for north, "Nishi" for west and "Azuma" for east Merchandise Refer to this page: Destiny Star PreCure/Merchandise Gallery MomoCureLichtNew.png|The lead Cure, Momo/Cure Licht NatsukoCureSoulburner.png|The second Cure, Natsuko/Cure Soul RuriCureSeal.png|The third Cure, Ruri/Cure Seal SumireCureEncodeNew.png|The fourth Cure, Sumire/Cure Encode KazuhaCureManticore.png|The fifth Cure, Kazuha/Cure Manticore NatsukoAltColour.png|An alternative colour scheme for Natsuko, which has remained unused so far. Alraune.png|One of the villains, Alraune Blanche.jpg|Another villain, Blanche phoenician alphabet.gif|The phoenician alphabet. Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Cardinal Directions Themed Series Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Time Themed Series Category:Destiny Star PreCure